Winter Pain (DaeJae)
by phanpawstic
Summary: "Karena pada kenyataannya cinta itu sangat menyakitkan, tapi bukan kah ada yang lebih menyakitkan dari cinta?" /DaeJae/ Daehyun x Youngjae/B.A.P/


**Winter Pain**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DaeJae**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Karena pada kenyataannya cinta itu sangat menyakitkan, tapi bukan kah ada yang lebih menyakitkan dari cinta?"_

.

.

.

 **September 2010**

Musim gugur datang setelah musim semi di Korea, dingin dan kering sangat identic disekitaran wilayah kota Seoul. Langit biru yang indah, udara yang dingin namun sejuk, daun-daun maple yang mulai menguning dan jatuh dari pohonnya membuat suasana menjadi berantakan namun indah. Banyak orang yang menyukai keindahan musim gugur ini, begitu juga Youngjae. Laki-laki ini sedang berjalan-jalan menikmati pemandangan daun maple yang berjatuhan ke tanah.

"Hmmmm~ Aroma musim gugur memang terbaik" ucap Youngjae sehabis menghirup aroma musim gugur

CKREK

"Oh?" sebuah bunyi kamera membuat Youngjae tersentak, tak jauh didepannya berdiri seorang yang sedang menggengam sebuah kamera yang mengarahkan lensanya kearah dirinya.

"Hei…Kau mengambil gambar diriku tanpa pesetujuanku!" omel Youngjae yang ditanggapi kekehan oleh orang tersebut

"Maaf, aku hanya sedang ingin mengabadikan keindahan musim gugur. Kau tidak tidak keberatan kan?"

"Aku keberatan, aku tidak suka foto ku tersebar luaskan" ucap Youngjae

"Bagaimana dengan secangkir Coffe dan cake di kafe untuk satu fotomu barusan?" tawar orang tersebut

"Memangnya aku bocah kecil yang bisa dibujuk dengan itu semua? Cihh… lagi pula aku tidak tahu kau siapa, seenaknya saja kau mengajaku minum"

"Baiklah, Aku Daehyun, Jung Daehyun, kau?" ucap Daehyun memperkenalkan dirinya sambil mendekat kearah Youngjae

"Aku Yoo Youngjae" dan pada akhirnya, Youngjae mau menerima tawaran Daehyun untuk bersantai disebuah kafe dan itu awal perkenalan mereka yang cukup manis? Entahlah…

 **Oktober 2010**

Masih di musim yang sama. Ditempat yang berda Daehyun dan Youngjae sedang menikmati pemandangan daun maple yang berjatuhan disekitaran sungai Hangang. Setelah perkenalan bulan lalu, mereka sepakat untuk bertukar nomor ponsel dan boom! Mereka dekat seperti sekarang.

"Dae.. Bisakah kau mengambil gambarku saat daun-daun maple ini berjatuhan?" Tanya Youngjae tiba-tiba

"Hmm aku usahakan, Jae. Coba kau berdiri disana" ucap Daehyun sambil menunjuk tempat dimana Youngjae harus berdiri. Dan dengan segra Youngjae berdiri ditempat yang Daehyun tunjuk dan berpose senatural mungkin.

CKREK CKREK CKREK CREK

Setelah beberapa foto yang diambil oleh Daehyun, Youngjae kembali mendekat ke Daehyun dan melihat hasil foto yang sangat memuaskannya

"Kau memang photographer yang professional dae!" puji Youngjae dengan senyuman yang sangat cantik dan indah

DEGG

"Beautiful~" gumam Daehyun pelan saat melihat senyuman Youngjae

"Ne? Apa kau mengucapkan sesuatu, Dae?" Tanya Youngjae yang sedang melihat foto-foto yang ada didalam kamera Daehyun

"Ah tidak… Aku tidak bicara apapun, kau lapar? Aku lapar sekali Jae" ucap Daehyun mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Makan? Ayoo kebetulan sekali aku sejak pagi aku belum makan hehehehehe"

"Baiklah, Kajja chubby-cheeks" kata Daehyun sambil sedikit berjalan cepat sebelum Youngjae—

"Sialan! Jangan panggil aku chubby-cheeks!"

Mengamuk. Hahaha Biarkan saja mereka berdua bertengkar sebelum mereka makan.

 **November 2010**

Akhir musim gugur. Seluruh siswa Seoul Senior High School sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi libur musim dingin dan banyak guru-guru yang menyiapkan beban liburan untuk murid-murid. Siapa yang menyukai beban liburan? Youngjae saja yang dijuluki siswa terpintar seantero sekolahan bahkan sangat tidak menyukai beban liburan.

"Aishhh... Kenapa para guru jahat memberikan pekerjaan saat liburan" keluh Youngjae pada sahabatnya Jaebum

"Sudah, kau ini kan pintar. Apa salahnya mengerjakan itu saat dirumah. Tidak butuh waktu lama kan?" celetuk Jaebum menanggapi keluhan Youngjae

"Ya benar sih, tapi tetap saja aku tidak suka!"

"Tidak suka karena tugas-tugas itu menggangu kencan mu dengan laki-laki Jung itu?" dan benar saja. Pipi Youngjae langsung memerah saat Jaebum menyebut nama Jung saja.

"Tsk.. Dasar orang kasmaran. Memang kau sudah tau seluk beluk dia? Bagaimana kalau dia brengsek?" tanya Jaebum beruntun

"Sudah aku bilang dia itu orang yang baik. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa Im Jaebum. Sudah aku mau ke Kantin. Bye" jawab Youngjae dan langsung keluar kelas untuk ke kantin.

Setibanya di kantin Youngjae membeli 2 roti tiramisu dan segelas orange juice, dan setelah itu dia mencari tempat duduk. Tiba-tiba Youngjae berfikir tentang kata-kata Jaebum. Memang Daehyun dan dirinya sudah dekat selama sebulan terakhir, tetapi dia tidak pernah tahu tentang Daehyun. Tetapi malah Daehyun yang banyak tahu tentangnya. Seperti dimana Daehyun tinggal? Apa pekerjaan Daehyun? Mahasiswa atau seorang pekerja? Apa makanan kesukaannya? Apakah Daehyun punya seorang kakak atau adik? Entahlah, Youngjae selalu tak bisa menyanyakan itu semua karna ia terlalu antusias pada semua pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Daehyun.

"Pokoknya aku harus bertanya supaya aku tahu tentang dia. Huh harus!" batin Youngjae meyakinkan diri sambil menyantap roti yang ia beli. 

SKIP TIME

Youngjae sedang menunggu Daehyun disebuah restoran dimana dia dan Daehyun janjian. Ya, sudah kebiasaan mereka bertemu setiap hari Jumat malam. Lagi-lagi Youngjae melihat ke ponselnya. Sudah 20 menit dari waktu yang Daehyun janjikan, tetapi kenapa tidak datang juga manusianya?

 _To : Daehyunie  
Hei? Kau dimana? Aku sudah sampai di Restoran tempat kita janjian_

"Huft… Lama sekali dia… Haruskah aku memesan makanan untuknya? Ah sudahlah biar aku pesankan makanan untuknya" gumam Youngjae dan setelah itu memesan makanan untuk dirinya dan Daehyun.

"YOUNGJAE!" panggil seseorang setelah beberapa detik pelayan pergi dari mejanya. Youngjae menoleh pandangannya kearah sosok tersebut dan dia menemukan Daehyun berjalan kearahnya.

"Sorry, sudah menunggu lama?" Tanya Daehyun setelah duduk dikursi serbang Youngjae.

"Tidak, baru saja sampai. Ohiya, aku sudah memesan kan makanan untukmu… Tidak apa kan?"

"Ya, bagus… Karena aku sudah lapar hehehehe" dan akhirnya Youngjae hanya tersenyum memaklumi Daehyun.

"Memang kau habis dari mana, Dae? " Tanya Youngjae penasaran

"Aku? Ada urusan yang harus aku urus, Jae" jelas Daehyun

"Huffttt… Maafkan aku mengajakmu bertemu disaat kau sibuk"

"Tidak apa Jae, lagi pula kita sudah biasa kan bertemu tiap Jumat? Kkkk~" kekeh Daehyun

"Jika aku tahu apa kesibukanmu, pasti aku tidak akan sembarangan mengajak bertemu, Dae" nice shoot Yoo Youngjae –batin youngjae bersorak

"Dunia perkantoran memang sulit, dan kadang serba mendadak" keluh Daehyun

"Serba mendadak? Memangnya kau Direktur perusahaan? Hahaha" ledek Youngjae

"Aku memang direktur perusahaan, Jae" diam. Youngjae seketika terdiam.

"Hhh… Seharusnya aku memberitahumu bukan? Aku seorang Direktur perusahaan property, maaf sebelumnya aku tidak memberitahukannya padamu" jelas Daehyun saat mengetahui kediaman Youngjae. Oh astaga, sesaat suasana menjadi canggung. Untung saja ada pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan mereka berdua.

Hening selama beberapa menit membuat Daehyun jegah. "Ayolah jae, jangan diam seperti itu"

"Maaf, aku hanya terkejut ternyata kau seorang direktur. Sedangkan aku hanya seorang bocah SMA tingkat 2" jelas Youngjae

"Walaupun aku seorang direktur, aku baru 27 tahun asal kau tahu"

"Duapuluh tujuh tahun? Damn… Aku berteman dengan seorang paman" batin Youngjae

"Kau tua, hyung" celetuk Youngjae

"Hey, aku tidak terlalu tua oke?" bela Daehyun

"Astagaaaa…. Aku berteman dengan seorang pamannnn" ucap Youngjae sambil diakhiri kekehan dan mau tak mau membuat Daehyun ikut terkekeh melihat kecantikan Youngjae saat tertawa

 **Desember 2010**

Hari kedua setelah musim dingin tiba. Youngjae mengeratkan mantel musim dinginnya. Youngjae tidak menyukai musim dingin. Dia berjalan menuju sekolahnya, untuk menjalani hari terakhirnya sebelum menikmati liburan musim dingin.

"Brrr… Kenapa harus dingin sekaliiii" keluh Youngjae sambil berjalan masuk kedalam sekolahannya yang sudah banyak siswa berkumpul-didalam kelas lebih tepatnya

"Youngjae, kau terlihat kedinginan" celetuk Sehun teman sekelas Youngjae

"Astaga… Dia kan tidak musim dingin, ini aku berikan hotpack untuk mu" kata Jaebum sambil memberikan 2 hotpack untuk Youngjae.

"Kau memang sabahat yang bisa diandalkan, Mr. Im" ucap Youngjae saat menerima hotpack tersebut

"Tentu saja, Im Jaebum memang bisa diandalkan"

"Beruntung sekali Choi Youngjae mendapatkanmu hahahaha" ucap Youngjae

Saat sedang pertengahan pelajaran, tiba-tiba notifikasi ponsel Youngjae menunjukan satu pesan dari Daehyun.

 _From : Daehyunie  
Nanti malam jam 19.00 datang lah ke studio xx di Gangnam. Aku menunggumu, Yoo Youngjae_

"Oh? Ada apa dia tiba-tiba seperti ini?" gumam Youngjae pelan. Tapi ia tidak terlalu perduli dan lebih mementingkan pelajaran.

 _From : Daehyunie  
Aku sungguh-sungguh, Jae. Datanglah! Jangan sampai terlamat. See you cutie *chu*_

Satu notifikasi masuk ke ponsel Youngjae, tetapi berhubung pemiliknya sedang focus kepelajaran nofitifikasi tersebut dihiraukannya.

 **Desember 2010, 18.30 KST**

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 6 sore, Youngjae tentunya sudah rapih dan wangi. Dengan kaus lengan panjang yang sedikit over-sized dan celana jean biru merekat pada bagian kaki kebawah, Youngjae benar-benar terlihat sangat cantik.

"Mau kemana Jae?" Tanya sang Ibu

"Oh? Ini aku ingin ke studio teman-ku, bu. Aku tidak lama kok.." jawab Youngjae saat berpapasan dengan ibunya diruang tengah rumahnya.

"Uhmmm baiklah, tapi jangan lupa gunakan jaket dan mantel baby yoo~"

"Aissshhh umma… Aku bukan baby lagii, dasar menyebalkannn" gerutu Youngjae sambil memakai mantel musim dinginnya

"Aku pergi umma, byebyee" setelah berpamitan pada ibunya, Youngjae segera keluar rumahnya dan menuju ke halte bus.

 **Desember 2010, 19.01 KST**

Youngjae masuk kedalam gedung studio dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia terlamat 1 menit. Oh ayolah, terlambat bukanlah gaya seorang Yoo Youngjae. Setelah Youngjae masuk kedalam ponselnya bergetar kembali dan satu notifikasi dari Daehyun masuk.

 _From : Daehyunie  
Terlambat satu menit, tidak apa. Sekarang masuk lah kedalam pintu sebelah kanan_

Youngjae bingung namun menuruti semua perintah Daehyun, walau dengan rasa was-was Youngjae masuk kedalam studio yang Daehyun maksud.

SRED

Suara pintu studio digeser oleh Youngjae, dan begitu masuk ia bisa melihat banyak fotonya berjejer di dinding studio. Foto pertama, seingat Youngjae ini adalah foto pertama dimana iabertemu dengan Daehyun. Foto kedua, dimana dia dan Daehyun pergi kencan buta untuk pertama kalinya. Foto ketiga, Youngjae terlihat antusias saat mengunjungi sebuah festival. Dan terus banyak foto yang ditempel di dinding tersebut. Sampai ditengah studio sangat gelap hingga Youngjae tidak melihat apapun. Namun dia mendekat sampai tiba-tiba lampu menyala dan terlihat Daehyun berdiri didepannya dengan sebuket besar bunga mawar dan jangan lupa senyumnya yang menawan.

"Hai. Sudah lihat foto-fotonya?" Tanya Daehyun dan dijawab sebuah anggukan oleh Youngjae.

"Kau tahu arti semua ini?" Tanya Daehyun sekali lagi. Dan lagi-lagi Youngjae hanya mengangguk

"Jadi, Yoo Youngjae. Entah aku pantas atau tidak, tapi aku ingin mengatakan bahwa kau menyukaimu. Tidak..mencintaimu lebih tepatnya. Aku ingin kau menjawab pertanyaanku. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" ucapan Daehyun membuat Youngjae seketika membelakan matanya kaget.

Youngjae senang ternyata cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, namun ia juga ragu dengan jarak usia yang ada diantara mereka. Tapi masa bodoh, aku mencintainya dan dia mencintaiku, batin Youngjae

"Ya, aku mau" jawab Youngjae dengan wajah memerah. Dan dengan refleks, Daehyun mendekat kearah Youngjae dan memeluk kekasih barunya itu

"Terimakasih, Jae~ Aku mencintaimu" kata Daehyun lembut sambil memeluk erat kekasihnya

"Aku juga mencintaimu, hyung" ucap Youngjae yang juga membalas pelukan Daehyun tak kalah eratnya namun lembut

.

.

.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Yoo Youngjae menyukai musim dingin karena seorang Jung Daehyun. Dan untuk pertama kalinya seorang Yoo Youngjae merasakan kehangatan di musim dingin karena seorang Jung Daehyun. Ya.. Musim dingin indah karena seorang Jung Daehyun.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Don't forget to review 3**


End file.
